<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma noite de paz by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737141">Uma noite de paz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - Fandom, Mulher Gato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após se ferirem em uma batalha contra bandidos, Bruce leva Selina para a mansão Wayne, onde cuidam um do outro e podem viver ao menos uma noite tranquila longe dos tormentos que Batman e a Mulher Gato são forçados a suportar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uma noite de paz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Batman e os demais personagens ligados a ele não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC Comics.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bruce entrou com pressa no quarto, ainda vestido como Batman, repousando com cuidado o corpo da mulher ferida em sua cama.  Ela tinha os olhos verdes fechados e sua respiração estava um pouco pesada devido à dor. O morcego retirou o couro preto com orelhas de gato e os óculos de proteção de sua cabeça vendo os longos cabelos escuros se espalharem pelo travesseiro, e deixou os dois objetos no criado mudo. Tocou a testa de Selina, sentindo que tinha febre.</p><p>— Não devia ter ido me ajudar se já estava ferida. E eu disse pra não ir.</p><p>Ela riu, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir a cabeça doer.</p><p>— Você podia estar aqui no meu lugar sem minha ajuda.</p><p>— Ou não. Mas isso é o que menos importa agora.</p><p>O morcego desenrolou sua capa da perna esquerda da gata vendo o sangue no couro preto do uniforme rasgado onde havia um grande e profundo arranhão.</p><p>— Precisamos tratar isso. Tem que tirar o uniforme.</p><p>Ela o olhou com um sorriso provocante.</p><p>— Tenho é?</p><p>— Não brinque agora, se está com febre pode estar infeccionando.</p><p>Não seria a primeira vez que Bruce a veria sem uniforme após tantas noites juntos. E ainda assim conservava um grande respeito e amor por aquela mulher, bem como ela fazia por ele.</p><p>— Então vamos logo com isso. A dor está ficando horrível - ela reclamou.</p><p>Ele assentiu, trazendo uma de suas camisas e pedindo licença com o olhar quando começou a puxar o zíper do uniforme. Selina uniu forças para sentar-se e ajudá-lo a concluir a tarefa, deixando à mostra outros machucados menores espalhados pelo corpo. Vestiu a camisa dele que mais parecia um vestido para ela, deitando-se novamente e gemendo de dor quando Bruce tirou suas botas e o couro preto do uniforme foi puxado por sua perna esquerda.</p><p>— Quem diria... A ladra mais veloz de Gotham pega pela faca de um bandido comum.</p><p>— Havia muitos deles. E todos cometem erros de cálculo uma vez ou outra.</p><p>— Você também se feriu, Bruce – ela falou num tom mais calmo o olhando, de costas para ela.</p><p>O morcego fitou o ponto rasgado do uniforme na lateral esquerda de seu corpo, um ferimento similar ao de Selina, porém menor.</p><p>— Depois que cuidarmos de você.</p><p>Ela sorriu. Bruce já lhe perguntara várias vezes porque viver nessa eterna brincadeira de gato e rato ao invés de simplesmente ela passar para o lado correto da lei uma vez que mesmo sendo ladra sempre ajudava a manter Gotham segura. Mas ambos sabiam a reposta. Mudar depois de tantos anos como ladra não era nada simples nem fácil, e muito menos com o Coringa apontando suas armas para eles sempre que podia, tentando arrancar de Bruce cada um que ele amava. Selina não se importava de correr o risco, mas ele, apesar de desejá-la ao seu lado, não queria arriscar perdê-la. O Batman, um homem frio que não demonstra sentimentos. Mas em momentos como aquele Selina podia ver o outro lado, o lado que se escondia para evitar machucar aos outros e a si mesmo. Ele a amava de verdade, amava muito, e o mesmo acontecia dela para ele, isso aquecia seu coração.</p><p>— É melhor lavarmos isso – ele falou a pegando no colo com cuidado de novo.</p><p>Selina cessou de suas brincadeiras provocantes com ele por enquanto, a dor estava realmente ficando mais forte. Bruce a levou até a porta que ela já sabia que era do banheiro e a chutou para abri-la. A gata fez o favor de acender a luz para ele, e o morcego a sentou na parte de cima da banheira e perto da parede para que ela se encostasse. Um dos lados da banheira era propositalmente larga para servir como banco ou apoiar toalha, sabonete e xampu. Bruce abriu a torneira e a olhou.</p><p>— Isso vai doer.</p><p>— Eu sei, seu batbobo, eu já disse, vamos logo com isso.</p><p>Bruce tirou suas luvas e pegou água com as mãos, jogando devagar sobre o ferimento e começando a limpá-lo. Selina gemeu de dor e fechou os olhos com força por alguns segundos. O morcego parou preocupado, mas logo ela abriu os olhos indicando que estava tudo bem. Lavou o ferimento com sabão e água o melhor que podia, vendo o sangue se misturar ao líquido e escorrer pelo ralo da banheira, enquanto Selina apertava os punhos tentando reprimir a dor. Quando acabou a perna dela ainda sangrava um pouco.</p><p>— Você deixou algumas roupas aqui da outra vez. Estão todas em bom estado para serem usadas.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você ia guardar.</p><p>— Eu sabia que vindo de você só podia esquecê-las de propósito. Tome banho, vai dormir melhor assim.</p><p>Apesar de ainda sentir dor, Selina riu enquanto Bruce saía do banheiro por algum tempo, voltando sem a máscara do Batman e com uma toalha e uma bolsa com as roupas que havia falado. Selina reconheceu o objeto, havia o “esquecido” de propósito em uma noite que passara na mansão, para fazer Bruce pensar nela. Continha roupas íntimas e um vestido simples, confortável o suficiente para até dormir com ele. Bruce deixou as coisas ao seu lado e se levantou para sair.</p><p>— Estarei no quarto se precisar de ajuda. Isso ainda deve sangrar com a água, me chame se fugir do controle.</p><p>— Você podia ficar aqui comigo, bonitão.</p><p>Bruce emitiu um risinho, sorrindo para ela e saindo do banheiro. Selina olhou para as luvas esquecidas ali quando ele fechou a porta e se sentiu vitoriosa por ser a única a ver o Batman daquele ângulo tão gentil e cuidadoso. Encheu a banheira novamente, prendeu os cabelos num coque, se despiu, e logo estava mergulhada na água morna, sentindo a perna doer bastante e algumas gotas de sangue se misturarem a água.</p><p>— Droga! Ainda bem que eu trouxe um pouco da pasta que Pâmela me deu.</p><p>Se sentia fraca e sonolenta por causa da febre, por isso quando terminou o banho ainda ficou alguns instantes apenas apoiada na banheira, de olhos fechados, esperando que a água quase fria ajudasse a baixar sua temperatura. Minutos depois drenou a água e se secou, percebendo que se sentia um pouco mais disposta. Abriu a bolsa para pegar suas roupas e pressionou a toalha por algum tempo no ferimento, que insistia em sangrar. Se vestiu e arrumou os cabelos, guardando o que vestia antes dentro da bolsa para lavar quando chegasse em casa. Saiu do banheiro e deixou as luvas e camisa de Bruce em cima da mesa que havia no quarto, andando lentamente devido ao dano em sua perna. Olhou na direção da cama e viu Bruce sentado, sem camisa, analisando o corte em seu corpo. Ele tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue e alguns hematomas nos braços. Queria cuidar dele também. Os olhos azuis se viraram na direção dela ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho.</p><p>— Você está bem?</p><p>— Sim, apesar de ainda doer. Espero que não se importe de eu ter manchado a toalha com sangue tentando estancar.</p><p>— Isso não é um problema.</p><p>— E você?</p><p>— Você antes.</p><p>— Já estou bem. Sei me cuidar, Bruce. Vá tomar banho e volte aqui.</p><p>Ela caminhou até ele devagar e sentou ao seu lado. Bruce observou o ferimento em sua perna, ainda feio, mas bem melhor do que antes. Depois encarou o olhos verdes, vendo uma genuína preocupação neles.</p><p>— Você tem bandagens?</p><p>— Alfred as trouxe enquanto você não estava – ele indicou um kit de primeiros socorros no criado-mudo e o entregou a ela.</p><p>Selina se puxou para cima da cama, gemendo de dor no processo, mas ao conseguir se encostar nos travesseiros abriu o kit e procurou algo em seu uniforme, ainda em cima da cama.</p><p>— O que é isso?</p><p>— Uma pasta de ervas que Pam me deu uma vez. É muito eficaz. Dói bastante no primeiro contato, mas depois disso a dor praticamente some e a cicatrização fica assombrosamente mais rápida.</p><p>— Tem certeza que isso não vai te matar envenenada?</p><p>— Claro que não, já usei outras vezes.</p><p>Ela ia mandá-lo se cuidar e ela mesma trataria seu ferimento, mas Bruce tomou o pote com a pasta esverdeada de suas mãos e as bandagens e começou a cuidar dela. Parou assustado quando ela emitiu um pequeno gritou ao sentir a pasta em seu ferimento.</p><p>— Você não fez nada errado, é assim mesmo.</p><p>O morcego concluiu sua tarefa e enfaixou o lugar com todo o cuidado de que era capaz. Selina suspirou aliviada quando ele terminou. Ao vê-la tranquila ele finalmente se levantou.</p><p>— Me chame se precisar. E não suma enquanto não estou. Vai ter problemas pulando em telhados com essa perna assim.</p><p>— Eu não vou a lugar algum. Bem que eu disse que seria melhor termos ficado juntos, você não viveria esses minutos de angústia pensando se fiquei ou fugi.</p><p>Bruce lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e entrou no banheiro. Selina riu. Guardou seu uniforme na bolsa, a deixando no chão ao lado da cama e se deitou, gemendo com a dor na perna. Finalmente encontrou uma posição confortável e acabou cochilando. Acordou ao sentir Bruce se movimentando atrás dela. Abriu os olhos e se virou, vendo-o sentado de costas para ela, com uma bermuda de pijama e sem camisa. Percebeu que sua dor já não incomodava tanto. Sentou-se, chamando a atenção dele.</p><p>— Vem cá.</p><p>— Como está?</p><p>— Melhorando. A dor diminuiu muito.</p><p>Selina aplicou as ervas no ferimento dele, rindo e se divertindo ao ver que até mesmo o grande Batman se incomodava com a dor física. Depois fez um curativo e aplicou gel nos hematomas. Bruce se encostou na cabeceira da cama, ainda incomodado.</p><p>— Isso dói muito mais do que pensei. Tem certeza que isso não vai nos matar?</p><p>— Eu já disse que não. Não confia mais na sua heroína charmosa? – Perguntou ao abraçá-lo e deitar no peito dele.</p><p>Bruce sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros, em seguida a encarando profundamente, como se acariciassem um ao outro com o olhar. Ambos fecharam os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram. Intensificaram o beijo aos poucos e ficaram unidos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Suspiraram ao se separarem e se deitaram lado a lado trocando mais um longo e significativo olhar, além de doces sorrisos. Bruce levou a mão a sua testa, ficando satisfeito ao perceber que a febre dela havia baixado quase que completamente.</p><p>— Estou exausta – ela disse se virando de costas para ele e fechando os olhos.</p><p>Sentiu Bruce puxar o lençol sobre os dois e se acomodar atrás dela, a abraçando por trás. A gata entrelaçou seus braços e sentiu seus pés se tocarem no fim da cama. Ronronou aliviada.</p><p>— Que bom que nos machucamos do mesmo lado, é mais confortável dormir assim.</p><p>— Bom?</p><p>— Ah, você me entendeu.</p><p>Ele riu e beijou seus cabelos.</p><p>— Tirando os nossos machucados, seria ótimo viver todas as noites assim. Só faltam meus gatos aqui.</p><p>Ele pensou. Como queria... Desejava o mesmo que ela. Mas ele era o Batman e a solidão era o preço a ser pago.</p><p>— Ao menos por essa noite está tudo bem – respondeu baixinho – Durma tranquila.</p><p>— Obrigada, Bruce – ela disse com um sorriso, quase dormindo.</p><p>— Obrigado, Selina – sussurrou de volta beijando seu rosto e voltando a se deitar e abraçá-la.</p><p>Logo Bruce também foi suavemente levado para os sonhos, onde não havia Coringa, não havia Gotham em constante perigo, onde ao menos por aquela noite os dois poderiam ficar juntos e felizes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>